She was perfect
by Hay Gurl Hay
Summary: She was perfect. At least, until she became Uchiha Sasuke's latest obsession.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** She [was] perfect**  
>Summary:<strong> She was prefect. At least, until she became Uchiha Sasuke's latest obsession.**  
>Dedication:<strong> Fuzzy socks and winter because this heat wave is _killing _me.**  
>Notes:<strong> Took me a week (maybe two?) to write this thing.

She was flawless.

Long and silky pink locks that cascaded down her back with soft curls and spirals. Beautiful face free of blemishes that _everybody _loved. Petit body with a small waist. Curves in all the right places. Lovely personality that everybody falls in love with. Beautiful laugh accompanied by the world's best smile. A voice that sounded like an angels laugh.

She had everything.

Designer clothes that weren't supposed to be out on the market for a few months yet. Top grades in the school. Most guys wanted to get with her. Most girls wanted to befriend her. One of the most popular people in the entire school.

She was perfect.

Her name was Haruno Sakura and she was the queen bee of Konoha High.

**She [was] perfect**

**Prologue **

She walked – no, _strutted _into the school's main hallway. The place where everybody would be at that time, in the early morning. Chatter from friends all over quieted down until there was just a little buzz of talking left. Every soul in the hallway turned to look at the girl.

The only sound now was the _click clacking _of her new and very expensive designer pumps on the floor's shiny tiles. She looked around at everyone and flashed her smile at them all before quickly going down the hallway towards her closest friends.

A girl with long blonde hair up into a very high ponytail with a white and black cheerleader outfit on looked up and grinned. She walked over towards her best friend and hugged her.

"Sakura! I haven't seen you in _forever_!"

"Ino, you just saw me yesterday."

"Yeah," Ino sighed, "but that was oovoo! I mean face to face."

Sakura nodded and then turned towards the others; a small smile plastered on her face.

Everybody (that she hung out with) was there. Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Sai, Watanabe Ami, and Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hey, guys!" Sakura chirped happily.

Greetings from everyone there, met her ears. She smiled again as Ino dragged her away from the others and towards a deserted girls bathroom.

"So, you'll _never _believe who just asked moi out! Guess! Guess!" Ino was flailing around wildly. Sakura looked confused for a moment before it clicked.

"Akasuna no Sasori asked you out?"

Ino nodded her head vigorously; arms still flailing. Luckily they were in the girls bathroom or else people would be looking at Ino oddly. Not that Sakura blamed them. She rarely acted like this in front of people. Sakura was actually getting a little scared of her friend.

"Ino…"

"… and he was like, walking and I was like, walking too and—"

"Ino—"

"— then we started walking _together_ and it was—"

"Yamanaka Ino!"

Ino stopped talking. "Oh… I got caught up with my story again, didn't I?" She grinned sheepishly.

Sakura sighed. "No, no. It's fine. I'm happy for you. Really, I am. It's just, we have class in two minutes and we'll be late if we don't leave right now."

"Oh, Sakura, you're such a worry wart!" She grabbed her hand again and proceeded to drag Sakura out of the bathroom and into their first class, trigonometry.

"Okay, Class, today we will be going over the Sine function…"

* * *

><p>"Ohmigod, did you see her hair? It was like a tornado blew right through that trailer trash! And she didn't have anything decent to wear? I mean, have you <em>seen her clothes<em>? It was like Hooters started selling clothes for girls!" Ino, Sakura, and Ami were all in the bathroom putting on make up.

It was right after their second class, English with Kurenai-sensei. It was just a stroke of luck (or maybe karma) that all three girls were in the same English class and were seated at the very same table too.

"I know, right?" Ami applied more lip gloss to her already over-shimmering lips. She smacked her lips together. "Muah! Perfection!" She winked to herself in the mirror and turned to Ino and Sakura. "Ready yet?"

Ino nodded and then they both turned towards Sakura who was about to apply some mascara to her long and gorgeous black lashes. "I'll catch up with you guys later. I need to finish my make up."

They both laughed. "Oh, Sakura, you always were the one who put on the most make up. Just be careful! We wouldn't want your perfect wittle face to be marred with pimples!" Ino winked and then they both left the bathroom, leaving Sakura all alone to ponder their last words.

"Yeah, we wouldn't…" She trailed off, as she looked down at her larger than normal make up bag filled with all sorts of cosmetics. She grimaced at them.

The only things she actually liked were mascara, eyeliner, Chap Stick, eye shadow and maybe just a little cover up.

Oh, how she hated make up.

* * *

><p>The bell had just rung, signaling the end of the school day. Kids everywhere rushed to get out that forever hated building.<p>

Sakura stopped at her locker first before leaving like she always did. When it opened, she grabbed her pure white purse with a rather large pretty white bow on the side, out of her locker. She fished around and grabbed her white iPhone from the bag and put it into her white jean skirt pocket. Sakura grabbed some notebooks and her English book and shoved them into her purse. Then she quietly closed and locked her locker. She was about to walk out of the building but somebody stood in her way.

She looked up and cleared her throat. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?" She pursed her lips. "I thought you would've left by now."

It was true. Usually he was the first one to leave, as he didn't want to get caught up in the crowd of people trying to leave. The halls were emptying at a rapid pace though considering it's been almost ten minutes since the bell rang. Soon, her and Sasuke were the only ones left in the hallway.

"Hn."

Sakura laughed. "You know, I could never really understand what you were saying. What with your cryptic words and grunts." She giggled before stepping away from Sasuke only to have him block her path again.

She frowned. "Is there something you need, Sasuke?" He was just standing there, staring at her but Sakura's question seemed to have woken him up from his trance like state.

He shook his head. "Can you lend me the trig notes?"

The pinkette's frown turned into a small smile as she chuckled to herself. Her hands fumbled with the lock before her locker opened up and she retrieved her notebook full of her trigonometry notes. She handed them to him, locked up her locker, nodded at him, and left to go home.

The doors opened up wide to reveal a very white (almost angelic) Haruno Sakura. She exited the school and made her way carefully through the gorgeous courtyard where everybody was hanging out for the last few minutes before getting on their respective buses or cars and leaving this hell hole. Most people turned to look at her as she made her way through, careful to avoid any kids that may want to strike up a conversation with her. She just wanted to go home.

"Hiya, Sakura-san!"

Said girl turned around and waved at a moderately pretty brunette with wide brown eyes.

"Hey, Sakura!"

"See you tomorrow, Sakura-san!"

"Talk to you tomorrow, Sakura-san!"

"Bye, Sakura!"

This continued on until she made it safely to her cherry red convertible. Sakura smiled brightly as her beloved car purred to life, put it in gear, and drove off towards her house.

When Konoha High was out of sight, her smile turned into a grimace as she carried on towards her house.

She was flawless.

Long and silky pink locks that cascaded down her back with soft curls and spirals. Beautiful face free of blemishes that _everybody _loved. Petit body with a small waist. Curves in all the right places. Lovely personality that everybody falls in love with. Beautiful laugh accompanied by the world's best smile. A voice that sounded like an angels laugh.

She had everything.

Designer clothes that weren't supposed to be out on the market for a few months yet. Top grades in the school. Most guys wanted to get with her. Most girls wanted to befriend her. One of the most popular people in the entire school.

She was perfect.

Her name was Haruno Sakura and she was the queen bee of Konoha High.

And she hated all of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Welp. There ya go. I'm actually going to finish this one, I swear!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** She [was] perfect**  
>Summary:<strong> She was prefect. At least, until she became Uchiha Sasuke's latest obsession.**  
>Dedication:<strong> To Ritas for not hiring me even though my interview was _flawless._**  
>Notes:<strong> Sakura's POV for this chapter.

* * *

><p><em>She was perfect.<em>

_Her name was Haruno Sakura and she was the queen bee of Konoha High. _

_And she hated all of it._

* * *

><p><strong>She [was] perfect<strong>

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>"<em>I know we, live fast and break it all!<br>__**Break it all!  
><strong>__California, waitin' for ya!"_

"Thank you for coming out here tonight! We are A Skylit Drive, goodnight!" Michael Jagmin, the lead singer shouted into the mic and gave one last final wave, before leaving the stage with his other band mates.

"Oh my gosh, that was _the best _show ever!" A hot girl with bright red hair and black glasses screamed over the audience as it roared with conversation and screams all over.

"Well, Karin, there is still one more band that has to play." A brunette haired girl said loudly.

"Yeah! I cannot wait for Sleeping with Sirens to come on! They're my absolute favorite band! Kellin Quinn is so hot!" A beautiful rosette screamed along with the crowd. I looked around for a minute then looked at the other two girls she was here with. "Hey, where are Gaara and Temari? I don't see them."

All three of us looked around for their other two friends but came up short.

"Hey, Sak, why don't you just call Temari and ask?" Karin asked. I nodded and grabbed my white iPhone from within my white and black ripped skinny jeans. I dialed her number and let it ring.

Temari picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Yo, Temi, where are you and Gaara?"

"We had to piss." I laughed at that. "Hey, are you guys still front row?"

"Yep. Good luck getting back up here!" With that, both of us hung up. Karin and Tenten both looked at me. "They had to piss."

They both nodded. Not long after that, Temari and Gaara were back at the front with them.

"How did you get back up here? I can never do that!"

"Sak, you're too nice for your own good. You have to push your way through, girl. Push!" They all laughed.

All five of us kept talking to each other and before long, somebody appeared at the mic. The audience screamed and cheered, as Kellin Quinn appeared onstage.

"Hey, everybody! How you all doing?" Screaming was heard from all around and he smirked. "Well, how about we start off with a song I know that most of you know."

Music started and everybody recognized it and screamed even louder as Kellin started to sing.

"_True friends lie underneath,  
>These witty words I don't believe,<br>Can't believe a damn thing they say,  
>Anymore…<em>"

* * *

><p>"That was awesome! I can't wait to see them perform again! I LOVE SLEEPING WITH SIRENS!" I screamed. All five of us had left Crocodile Rock and were walking towards Temari's car and mine.<p>

They all laughed at my words and soon we were next to my convertible and Temari's black mustang.

"I still can't believe that he pulled you on stage, Sak. I would have _killed _to have been in your position!" Karin said. I laughed and blushed.

"And then he kissed you on the cheek too!" At this, Gaara growled.

"Oh, lighten up Gaara. You can be over-protective to all of us later. Just, how did it feel?" Four pairs of eyes turned to look at me.

"It was… amazing. Then we met him after the show to get pictures!" I gushed. All of us were thinking back just a few minutes ago to where we met and got pictures with Sleeping With Sirens.

"I got a signed guitar pick!" We all laughed.

"Okay, guys. I need to head home now. See you guys later!" I hopped into my car and was about to drive off when Tenten yelled after me.

"Don't forget! A Day To Remember's playing soon!"

Then I was off towards home.

I know what you're thinking.

The queen bee of Konoha High. The princess, listening to post-hardcore music? Bet you guys thought I would've been listening to Rihanna instead. Everybody at Konoha High thinks I do at least. No, I actually really hate pop music. Half of the time, the lyrics are just useless. They mean absolutely nothing. Just there to make a quick buck.

See, I've been living two lives I guess you could say.

At school, I'm perfect. I'm a saint, an angel, whatever. The point is, is that at school, I never curse, never loud (unless required to do so), and I'm always that nice girl that anybody can talk to. The girl who has all of the latest girly girl fashion on.

When I'm at shows though, I'm a totally different story. I'm loud, obnoxious, curse my heart out, but I'm still one of those girls that anybody can talk to. I crowd surf, scream my heart out to lyrics, and occasionally flip the middle finger. When I go to shows, I wear ripped skinny jeans with just t-shirts. None of that fancy shit that costs two hundred dollars. Just send me to Hot Topic with a gift card and I'm happy.

The reason why I live a double life? Oh, that's simple.

I moved to Konoha when I was a freshman in high school. I was able to take that school over in a little over three months. After that, _nobody _asked whom the fuck Haruno Sakura was.

And because my dad might finally acknowledge me.

See, I hate being the queen bee. It annoys me with having so much attention on me. I hate it. But I'll keep up this charade so long that my dad is somewhat happy with me.

So, when I got back to my house, it was close to one in the morning. The house was completely dark.

I live in the rich area of Konoha. My house is kind of like a mansion. It's really big. I don't know why we didn't just get a normal town house considering the house only houses two people and my kitten. There's a lot of room in there. I mean, it doesn't even feel like home. Just somewhere I'm temporarily residing in. Nothing permanent.

Don't get me wrong though, I love the house. It just feels… I don't know. Empty, I guess. Even though I live in this really big and extravagant house, none of my friends have ever been here.

I just never wanted them to meet my dad. Not like that would be a problem, seeing as how he's always at work or traveling. I rarely see him. Might be a good thing.

You might be confused as to the reason why I act differently. Well, at school (or near my dad) I'm the good girl, always does what's right and blah blah blah. I go to shows and act like a total idiot and punk because that's who I am. If I could, I would go to school like that but I can't. The punk me is the real me. The prissy good girl is not. I don't give a rats ass about what party you went to or who is hooking up with who. I just don't give a fuck.

Especially since all of these people in school who _I have never talked to once in my life_ consider me their friend.

Bitch, I don't even know your name.

I don't even think that my "friends" at school would even _want _to associate with me if they actually knew me.

I'm the punk girl because like I said, that's who I really am and that's what keeps me sane. It's just so hard to live a double life. Especially when you hate one of them.

Walking into the house, I flicked on the lights and walked upstairs to my room. On the way there, I stopped by dad's room to see the door open. He wasn't home.

I pushed the door to my room open and just stood in the doorway; taking the sight in.

My room was rather large what with my bed being a king sized with a plasma screen on the wall opposite of the bed. The sheets were a deep blood red and were very silky. The walls were painted beige. Most of my furniture was either red, or a beige color. I walked over towards my rather large walk-in closet and flicked on the lights. I walked over to the bench (my walk-in closet was pretty damn big) that was in there and sat down. My eyes flickered around the room as I got changed into my pajamas and then walked out of my closet and towards my bed.

My pajamas consisted of a light purple tank top with white and black paramore booty shorts. God, I love those shorts.

I hopped in bed and flicked on the plasma across from me.

"Just in time for Family Guy!" I squealed, excitedly. What? I love that show…

* * *

><p>"Sakura! Over here!"<p>

I glanced over and found Ino waving at me excitedly with the group. It was Monday morning and I already could not wait for this day to be over and school didn't even start yet!

I strode over towards them in my new black booties. I was wearing all of the newest clothes again that weren't even on the market yet. My outfit consisted of a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and the first few buttons undone to show off some cleavage but not enough to be considered sluttish. Black skinny jeans adorned my legs that went inside the booties so that you couldn't see the ends. My pink hair was pulled up into a high ponytail that was curled into big ringlets at the ends. I gave my eyes a smoky kind of look with black and gray and white. My earrings were big and black feathers that just barely touched my shoulders.

"Sakura," Ino exclaimed when I reached the group, "you look fantastic! God, you just have to let me borrow your clothes! Oh, that reminds me, when am I ever going to get my red shirt back?"

"Oh, sorry. It's been kind of crazy lately. I'll give you back your shirt tomorrow, kay?"

"M'kay," She nodded and then turned towards the group.

"So, anyway. Sasuke's gonna have a party over at his house Friday. Everybody's invited." Naruto yelled. Ino smacked him over the head with her binder. "OW! GOD DAMNIT WOMAN, YOUR BINDER HURTS!" Hinata giggled over next to Naruto. I rolled my eyes.

"Naruto, keep screaming like that and none of us will be able to hear by the time we're all graduated high school." I muttered.

"You say that like Naruto's actually going to graduate high school." Sasuke said as he glanced over at me.

I stared at him and saw an emotion that I couldn't identify flash over his face for just a second before it became his usual stoic expression as always. I mentally sighed. Just where I thought we were getting somewhere with him acting human for once too…

"Sasuke-teme! That was totally not called for!" Naruto shouted in his ear only to be socked in the face by Sasuke.

"What self-respecting guy says totally anymore?" Ami smirked as Naruto's face went bright red.

"H-Hey! I'm a very… er… what was that word you used before?"

Everybody laughed unless you were Sasuke or Neji. They just kind of looked around at everybody's faces with a smirk.

I looked at my iPhone and clicked my tongue. "I'm going to trig. The bell's about to ring." Then I walked away with a little wave at everybody as Ino followed.

"Yeah, hey Sakura! Did you do the homework for trig or English?" She asked. I shook my head at her and chuckled.

"Didn't do your homework last night? What was it this time, raging bull tore through your house?" She shook her head. "Or maybe you're going old school with the whole, 'the dog ate my homework' stuff?"

"Sakura! C'mon… be a doll… please? I'll never ask for homework ever again!"

"Yeah, that's what you said last time, and the time before that, and the time before that, and the time before that, and even the time before that. It seems like you never do your homework. What happens when it comes down to test time? Simple. You're going to fail."

"I know, I know. God, what are you, my mom? 'Cause you sound just like her." She huffed, crossed her arms and walked into the classroom for first block.

I sighed and adjusted my very uncomfortable top. Why do people wear these really tight button ups? I mean, it barely fit past my boobs, it was ridiculously uncomfortable, and if you weren't 'model skinny', then it bunched up and made it seem like you were fat. Thank god it didn't do that for me.

I walked into class while mentally preparing myself for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was bustling with movement everywhere. I was already sitting down at my usual table with my friends. My tray held a bright red apple, vitamin water, and pasta salad. As usual, there were people trying to sit down at our table.<p>

"Why won't these people just cut it out? They're so damn annoying!" Shouted Ami as she glared at yet _another _person trying to sit right beside me. "FIND YOUR OWN SEATS!"

"Uhm, yeah. Ouch." Ino made pointed to her ear. "I'm going deaf, already! I'm to pretty to be deaf!"

I shook my head. Ino was really vain sometimes. It pissed me off a little bit whenever we would go shopping and she would comment on how she looked good in everything she tried on. I stopped going shopping with her a long time ago.

"Why are these people even trying to sit with us?" Neji asked with his eyes closed as he rubbed his temples.

"It's 'cause we have Sakura sitting with us."

"Ew, Naruto! Don't talk with your mouth full of ramen! That's disgusting!"

"Stop whining, Ami. You know it's sexy!" Naruto fired back. Ami just examined her nails and huffed in Naruto's direction. He glared at her and muttered under his breath a few profanities. Hinata's face turned bright red and she giggled nervously at Naruto's words as she could hear him loud and clear because they sat right next to each other. Neji turned and glared ferociously at Naruto.

I mentally sighed. I hated lunch so much and it wasn't just because of the people that tried to sit with me. No, it was that and the people _already _sitting with me. Don't get me wrong; they tend to grow on you. They just get really, really, annoying.

Everybody (with the exception of Hinata, Shikamaru, and Naruto) at the table was all stuck up and vain, especially Ino and Ami. They were the worst out of them all. Even when Sai tends to call me ugly, I can still tolerate him better.

I love them dearly, though. But, I would never hang out with them. They're more like school buddies. You don't really take them home to meet the parents or to have sleepovers. They always insist on sleepovers though.

_No she's daddy's little girl,  
>She wasn't meant to be anoth-<em>

Shit! I forgot to put my phone on silent! Fuck!

They watched me all pull out my iPhone 4 from my left back pocket and glance down at the screen as Asking Alexandria for my ringtone went off _very loudly_.

"Hey, Sakura? What was that playing?" I looked up and had to do a double take as I watched Ino's face scrunch up in disgust at the music that had finally stopped playing.

Took long enough.

But by now, everybody was looking at me for an answer.

"Oh," Shit, have to think fast for this one, "one of my cousins came over last weekend and I let her borrow my phone. She must've changed my ringtone on me." I giggled quietly. Damn, I'm good at lying.

"Well, okay. So, hey! What was your ringtone before your cousin changed it to that sorry excuse for music?" My eyes drifted over towards Ami as she smirked at me.

"Only girl in the world." I lied smoothly. Ami's smirk was wiped off her face as a slight frown marred her face.

Ino squealed from right beside me. She started wiggling in her seat like she was dancing. "I love Rihanna! Like, _ohemgee_! That song is amazing!" A fake smile slid into place as I watched Ino flail like a crazy fan girl in her seat.

I giggled quietly at her childish antics and then looked down at my phone.

I unlocked the phone and there it said **(1) Missed Call **on the screen. It was from Karin. Figures.

"I'm sorry, but I have to make a quick phone call. Be right back." I drawled slowly and cautiously before getting up from my seat and walking out of the cafeteria. From there, my feet carried me outside and into the courtyard where some of the kids were eating their lunch. This place was for the kids who didn't have anywhere to sit in the cafeteria. In other words, they were loners and losers. What I would kill to eat out here instead of in the cafeteria with my so-called 'friends'.

I pushed some buttons on the screen and brought it up to my ear as I heard Sleeping with Sirens fill my ears.

"_Yo bitch! Why you hangin' up on yo girl now!_?"

"I'm sorry Karin," I glanced around to make sure that nobody could hear me talking. I chose a spot by this huge tree that just hung out by the main entrance to the school. It was really pretty over here. Definitely would not mind eating out here. "but I was with the SP."

SP was just an acronym for School People seeing as though I didn't want to say the names of the people in the cafeteria. Just as a way to not raise suspicion as to whom I'm talking to. I don't know why anybody would actually care, but apparently a lot of people do.

Ch, those people have no lives if they think that they need to monitor mine twenty-four fucking seven.

"_Oh… still hanging out with those freaks?_" I heard a deep sigh on the other end. "_Sak, why don't you just switch to our school? You have tons of friends here. Friends that actually give a shit about you. And you don't have to live a double life! You can just be plain old Sakura! We love that person!_"

Swishing and rustles were heard from Karin's line as Temari and Tenten came on.

"_YEAH! WE LOVE YOU! DITCH THOSE ASSHOLES AND LIVE WITH US! WE CAN INVITE THOSE FREAKISHLY HOT GUYS THAT WE MET AT THE LAST SHOW FOR A GROUP ORGY! IT'LL BE FUN!_"

I snorted. "Are you serious? Well," I glanced around again, "now that I think about it, that does sound pretty awesome. I don't know."

"_Oh, c'mon! We love you Sak just the way you are!_"

"My dad doesn't." Silence met my ears. I rubbed at my eyes tiredly with my free hand and waited for a response that I knew would come. Or I could just hang up on that note.

I was never one to hang up with my best friends, though.

"_Well, fuck him._" Temari seethed over the line. Then Tenten came on.

"_Yeah, you can come live with me! Just pack your necessities and lots and lots of money. Oh, the money. I miss all that shit."_

"Uhm… Karin just tackled Tenten to the grou-"

"_NO! SAKURA IS LIVING WITH HER SECRET LESBIAN LOVER, WHICH JUST SO HAPPENS TO ME SO SHUT YOUR BIG ASS MOUTH, TENNIE. SHE DESERVS LOVE AND SEX. Oh, lots and lots of sex."_

"With you?"

"_Damn straight with me! Although," _At this point, I imagined Karin actually sitting on Tenten's back on the ground when I heard her yell repeatedly in the background to get the fuck off of her. "_we can still have that group orgy with those insanely hot guys. I swear that it should be a crime to be that hot if you're not dating one of us."_

"Can I have a rain check on that one?" The bell was going to ring soon and my lunch wasn't even halfway finished. Knowing my luck, Naruto probably ate most of it by now. "Listen, I gotta go. I'll text you guys later, okay?" I heard one huge bye from the other end of the phone and ended the call.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, you're really starting to piss me off now. Can you just shut up? For like, the rest of the day? Or better yet, the rest of the year?"<p>

"You would like that, wouldn't you, Ino?"

"Ino's right, dobe. You're annoying me now."

"Yeah," Naruto glared at Sasuke, "but everybody annoys you, prick!"

Sai interjected, "Where's Ugly?"

The others looked around for me.

"She's been gone a while." Neji forked some peas into his mouth and chewed. "Wonder who she was talking to."

"Oh, probably just her mom or something."

"Speaking of which, has anybody met her parents?" Asked Ino absentmindedly.

"I've never even been to her house."

"W-Well, maybe she j-just doesn't wan-want us to meet he-her parents and s-see her hou-house?" Hinata stuttered with her head down. She was fiddling with her thumbs nervously when everybody's gaze went onto her.

"Why would she not want us to meet her parents though? If they're anything like Sakura, they're probably the nicest people in the universe." Ino twirled her hair. Shikamaru was asleep on her shoulder. She cooed at him quietly because it was _just so cute_!

"Sasuke," Said boy looked up and over towards Sai, "you've been quieter than usual. Is there anything wrong?"

Sasuke shook his head and then got up to dump his tray of half-finished foods. He glanced out the glass doors to see that I was walking back towards the cafeteria. He walked back over towards the table.

"She's coming back." He grunted.

"Oh, goodie! I need to fix my make up so we can hit the bathroom." Ino squealed. There was a big shocker.

Hey, Sakura," Sasuke asked when I was just sitting down in front of my lunch tray. Yup, Naruto ate almost all of it, that fatass. I looked up at him with a surprised face. I think everybody was. It was rare when Sasuke actually asked somebody a question, "who were you talking to just now?"

What the fuck did I do today to deserve so many questions? I was pretty good last year for Christmas.

"Oh, that was nobody. Don't worry about it." I casually brushed off the conversation then got up to dump my tray. Damn it. I was hungry today, too!

Screw you Karma, you bitch.

"So, hey. We never met yo-" The bell cut off Ami. I dumped my tray and practically ran out of the cafeteria. I already knew what she was going to ask me and I didn't like it. Not one bit.

* * *

><p>"Okay class, remember to study pages 385 through 390 in your text books. We have a test coming up Friday so I want to finish up this chapter by Wednesday so we can review Thursday for your test on Friday."<p>

"Is it just me," I asked Hinata as we were walking out of the last class of the day to go home, "or did what she just say remind you of the song Friday by Rebecca Black?" I got a blank look from her. "Y'know, where she said, 'I want you to finish up this chapter by Wednesday so we can review Thursday for your test on Friday'? I'm pretty sure we can figure out when the review and test come. We're not first graders anymore."

Hinata giggled and shook her head. "I'm not sure but I have to go. Father is picking Neji and I up r-right after school and he doesn't like to wa-wait." We waved bye and headed off in different directions.

After I got all of my shit from my locker, I hopped into my convertible and peeled away because if I had to spend another minute near that building, I was going to go insane. This day has just gone from bad to horrible at lunch. What was it, question Sakura day?

By the time I was pulling in my driveway, (after I stopped at the local starbucks because I'm in love with that coffee place) it was almost four o'clock. I sure knew how to spend my time there.

Then I remembered that dad had wanted me back at the house as soon as school ended. I was more then an hour late. Shit.

I turned off the car, grabbed my purse and books, and hauled ass into the house. The door slammed behind me as I frantically looked around for any sight of my dad. I finally found him sitting in the living room. His very expensive right shoe was tapping steadily on the ground. I nervously gulped and felt his calculating stare on my form because I refused to meet his judging gaze.

Huh. The hard wood floor looked different. Looked newer if that was even possible seeing as how they get cleaned once a month.

Then I heard his gruff voice. "An hour and twenty-three minutes and eighty… six seconds. You're late by an hour and twenty-three minutes and eighty six seconds. That's how long you made me wait after I specifically told you that I needed to speak with you _as soon _as school lets out. Seeing as how it should take you no longer then fifteen minutes – twenty tops – to get home and you made me wait over an hour for you, I am greatly disappointed in you. I guess that's what I should expect from you though."

"I'm sorry. I forgot that I was supposed to be here right after school. I'm very sorry that I ma-"

Father interrupted me. "I can see how important I am to you. I can only imagine what your mother would've thought if she were here to see this." I closed my eyes and waited for his next words. "She would be greatly disappointed in you." I winced and I knew he saw that because his voice sounded… I don't know… _amused_. "She would be frowning at you. She wouldn't reprimand you like she should. She wouldn't even want to deal with you. She would just send you to your room. Well, I'm not going to d-"

"I'm sorry." I grit out. "I promise not to do that again just please, _stop talking about her_."

A deep grunt. "Go to your room. I don't want to see your face again tonight."

I didn't dare look up at his face as I ran to my room, shut and locked the door, and then proceed to curl up on my bed with my head on my knees as I tucked my legs up to my chest because I already knew what would be on his face, looking like it belonged there.

A smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> A little insight into the Sakura-Dad relationship. Hope you enjoyed. And the POV's are going to vary so be sure to watch out for that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** She [was] perfect**  
>Summary:<strong> She was perfect. At least, until she became Uchiha Sasuke's latest obsession.**  
>Dedication:<strong> My friend Mikey who confessed to liking me the other day. I'm sorry, and this is a rather shitty attempt at making it up to you for not liking you.**  
>Notes:<strong> Normal POV.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry." I grit out. "I promise not to do that again just please, <em>stop talking about her_."_

_A deep grunt. "Go to your room. I don't want to see your face again tonight." _

_I didn't dare look up at his face as I ran to my room, shut and locked the door, and then proceed to curl up on my bed with my head on my knees as I tucked my legs up to my chest because I already knew what would be on his face, looking like it belonged there._

_A smirk._

* * *

><p>"Sak, stop looking over your shoulder every five minutes. No one is going to see us at a mall that's an hour and a half away from your town. Nobody that you know or even <em>remotely <em>give a fuck about is here, besides your besties."

Sakura glanced over at Karin and then shook her head. "I'm sorry. I just… you can never be too careful is all I'm saying."

"Well, stop saying and start acting. C'mon! Let's go to Hot Topic! They have the new blessthefall CD and I still have yet to posses such a magical object!" Sakura looked over her shoulder one more time, before a huge grin slid on her lips and quickly the two ran through the mall towards one of their favorite stores.

_And why do we like to hurt so much,  
>I can't decide,<br>You have made it harder just to go on…_

"One of the many things that I love about this store, whenever we walk in, awesome music is _always _playing."

"I know, right? Not just that, but the guys are pretty hot, too…" Karin trailed off as she glanced at a skater guy walking past the two. Sakura burst out into obnoxious laughter, which Karin mimicked shortly after the guy left.

"So, I need some new skinny jeans… three of mine got destroyed in the wash. I was _so _pissed when I saw them all mangled up and shit!" The two girls walked towards a rack with skinny jeans all varying in sizes and colors were dangling from. Karin pulled out a pair of bright splatter pink ones.

"How about this one?" She held them up in front of the rosette.

She glanced at them and almost did a double-check. "Whoa, those are hot! I just need black ones with rips going all up the legs now."

After they picked out some skinny jeans, the two girls walked over towards the music section to look for some of their favorite bands and some new music, too.

Sakura picked up a CD. "Hey, we should pre-order the new The Devil Wears Prada album. It's coming out soon, isn't it?"

"It's already out but we should get it. Hey, check out the super hottie at one o'clock."

Sakura looked over to her right to see a guy with long-ish black hair. He looked like a skater boy. Yum.

She squinted her eyes though. Something about him seemed oddly familiar to her…

And then it clicked.

It was Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"Sak, I'm pretty sure he's forgotten about seeing you there <em>if he even did<em>."

She sighed. "I know, Temari, but I just… it was too much of a risk! How had I not even seen him? Why was he even there?" She stopped and thought about it for a few seconds. "And… why was he even in Hot Topic? That store according to my school is just a shitty store for a bunch of shitty scene kids who have no life other then teasing their hair up to compensate for the brain that they lack."

"Are you calling us shitty scene kids?" Karin feigned hurt, "You wound me, Sakura."

Said girl punched the red head in the arm playfully.

"Well, you _did_ go through a 'scene' phase at one point…"

"Yeah, wasn't it like, last month or something?" Temari got a face full of pillow for that one.

"I'd rather that we put that behind us and never think about it again."

"Karin, how can we just let a perfectly good opportunity like that go to waste? You wound me." Sakura mimicked and then she too got a face full of pillow.

They all laughed obnoxiously loud and then popcorn was being thrown in various directions.

Tenten shrieked and then dove under the bed to avoid three pillows and a few kernels of popcorn. "Hey! Why am I being jumped with pillows!"

"Because, my dearest Tenten—"

"WE WANNA GANGBANG YOU!"

All the girls in the room turned and looked at Karin.

"What the hell, Karin? I _knew_ that you were lying. All of these years, you've had this huge crush on me!"

Karin smirked and ran over to Tenten. Said girl cringed and tried to dive back under the bed, but Karin was too quick and jumped on her back.

"Karin! Get the fuck off me! I aint your brohoe!" Tenten tried clawing Karin off of her back, but it was no use.

Sakura sighed. "Alright, get off of her, Karin. I have to leave in like, ten minutes."

Karin hopped off of Tenten and they all stared at Sakura with sad eyes.

"You have to leave? Already?"

"Yeah, it's almost four and dad expects me back home no later then seven. Plus, the ride back is an hour." Sakura closed her eyes and sighed tiredly. The girls saw that she had dark circles under her eyes and she just looked so _tired_.

"Sak, why are you doing this? Why are you molding yourself into the perfect daughter for your asshole of a dad? You don't need this." Temari walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Yeah," Karin agreed, "and you have enough on your plate as is. You seriously don't need all of this crap on top of what happened to your mom and you."

"Speaking of which, we never got the full story."

Sakura looked up at all of them with a tired face. "I need to go. I'll see you guys later." She got her bags of clothes, and quietly walked out of the room and the house.

Temari looked at Karin and Tenten.

"I don't know why she won't just tell us what happened that night on her birthday."

"I don't know, but something tells me that it isn't good."

* * *

><p>Sakura put a light coat of lip-gloss on her plump lips and smacked them together lightly. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and cringed at what she saw. Staring back in the mirror was not her. Staring back at Sakura was just a little girl. She had on skin tight, black skinny jeans and a strapless black, skin tight shirt that ended just a little below her navel, so if she reached up, it would show. Her hair was curled in long ringlets and her make up gave her a sexy look. Her eyes had black, silver, and white eye shadow on them giving her a mysterious look.<p>

Her reflection was just a sad, little girl. Nothing more.

She looked at the mirror with distaste one last time, before grabbing her purse and making her way out of her room. She walked down the lengthy hallway in her black pumps with a black bow on the toe. Sakura glanced in her dads room to see that he wasn't there.

"What a surprise." She murmured sadly, to herself. The click-clack of the black pumps was the only sound in the house besides the distant low hum of the fridge. When Sakura grabbed her black leather jacket off of the chair in the dining room, she made her way to the front door. It creaked open and with one last look back, she muttered, "Yeah, surprise."

_Click._

* * *

><p>A shiny red convertible parked on the side of the road; about two blocks away from the house. Yeah, the party was pretty packed.<p>

Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples. She really didn't want to go to the party. Especially since none of her real friends were going to be there. Nope, just her and the nameless kids.

She grabbed the clutch out of her purse and locked the car. The walk to the house was murder on her feet considering the walk was all uphill. By the time Sakura got to the front door, her feet were killing her. And it wasn't even ten yet!

She walked in and the music almost made her deaf. It was blaring so loud; she couldn't even hear herself think. But everybody else didn't seem to care. Well, they were all flat out drunk, so nothing bothered them. Unless there was no alcohol left. That would be disastrous.

"Hey, Sakura!" Some girl came up from behind Sakura and slapped her on the shoulder. "You finally made it!" Nameless girl grinned up at Sakura, as she was a head shorter than her.

Sakura plastered a fake smile on her face. "Yeah, well, what can I say? I never miss a party."

"Yeah, have a beer!" The girl shoved a lukewarm and partially empty can of Coors Light into Sakura's empty hands. Her clutch was wrapped tightly around her wrist. After all, she didn't want to lose it. It had her car keys.

The girl grinned once more and then walked away. She disappeared when she entered the sea of people. More and more people seemed to notice Sakura and started migrating towards her.

A girl with blonde and brown hair smiled at her and waved. Sakura smiled back and then turned to Ino that had magically appeared in front of her.

"Hey, girl! Glad you came!" Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and started walking through the crowd of people. "I see you already have a beer. What, did you just get here?" They were making their way towards the kitchen. Probably so Ino can grab a beer.

"Yeah, some girl actually gave me this. I'm not really planning on drinking it." She emptied the can into the sink and threw it out into the recycle. The beer was gone, only to be replaced by another unopened one that Ino handed her.

"Well, have another one! There are plenty of them around!" Ino caught sight of somebody that Sakura couldn't see. "I have to go. I'll see you later." Then she was gone. And Sakura was all alone.

This was why she always hated parties. She never knew what to do and people were always coming and going.

About an hour after coming to the party, Sakura was ready to pull her hair out. People were always trying to talk to her, and then they would leave and talk to somebody else, and then try and find her again. She just couldn't take it. All of the attention was overwhelming. It wasn't like at school where everybody was either too shy to talk to her, or the teachers would be there so nobody would talk.

Sakura managed to get away from the crowd of people and was running up the stairs and searching for an empty room. The first three doors she tried, all had people occupying them.

"Ugh… I really wish I hadn't seen that…" She opened up a door and cautiously peered in to see that nobody was there. She quietly closed and locked the door behind her.

The room that she was in was pretty big for a bedroom. It had a king sized bed with dark blue covers in the center of the room, up against the back wall. Two nightstands were conveniently placed on either side with a lamp on both. A laptop was lying haphazardly on the bed. A giant flat screen TV was on the wall, opposite of the bed. Three doors were in the room. One of which lead to a balcony, and the other two Sakura assumed lead to a bathroom and closet.

"Whoa… nice room."

"Thanks."

She jumped up and turned around to see Sasuke coming out of the bathroom with his hair soaking wet, and a towel around his waist. His chest was bare and boy, did he have a six pack or what?

"What… shouldn't you be downstairs?"

"Shouldn't you?" Sakura's mouth opened and then closed at the remark. Sasuke smirked and walked past her, into his closet. "After all, you are the queen of the school."

She walked over and sat down on his bed. "So," Sakura tried to think up something to say. She never really talked to Sasuke that much. "usually the host takes a shower right before the party. Not _during _the party."

Sasuke came out with black skinny jeans on. He was pulling on a plain black shirt so Sakura got one more glimpse of his chest.

"Yeah, well, the people were annoying me." He sat down next to her and grabbed his laptop. He grabbed a white cord and plugged it into the USB drive. The TV turned on and on the screen, it showed the homepage for Facebook.

"Facebook? Who's going to be on Facebook? They're all gonna be here." Sakura scratched her head.

"Who said anything about talking to people on there?" He logged in to see fifty-eight friend requests, eighteen messages, and forty-six notifications.

"You have a lot of notifications. Aren't you ever on?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah, I just never really care about them." He clicked on the notifications and saw.

"Wow, two hundred and fifty people liked your profile picture."

"It's annoying as hell. I don't give a shit if they like it or not." He finished up with his notifications, and then logged out. "You want to go on?"

She grabbed the laptop out of his hands and logged in. One hundred and eight friend requests, thirty-two messages, and sixty-four notifications.

Sasuke raised a brow. "Now, who has a lot?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Eh. I haven't been on in like, two weeks." She could feel his stare on her face. Almost like he was telling her to go on. "Facebook bores me. Why would I go on here, when I can just visit my friends?"

"Hn. Not bad."

When Sakura was finished cleaning out all of the little red things at the top of her screen, she logged out and clicked on YouTube. She typed in Justin Bieber Movie Trailer (Parody).

For the next half hour, both Sasuke and Sakura tossed the laptop back and forth as they looked up hilarious videos.

"Ever watched the Sassy Gay Friend videos?" Sakura angled the laptop that was on Sasuke's lap and brought up the Romeo and Juliet one when he shook his head no.

They both watched videos for quite some time until Sakura's phone rang.

_You should know,  
>Things aren't always what they seem,<br>I said I'd nev-_

Sakura grabbed her phone out of her clutch and answered it quickly. She glanced over at Sasuke to see that he was immersed in the computer.

"Hello?"

"_Where are you?_" A gruff voice replied. Sakura froze as soon as the voice sounded.

"I… I'm at a party." She said quickly. Sasuke still hadn't glanced up.

"_You're not anymore. Get home._" All she heard was dial tone as her dad hung up on her.

Sakura got off her phone and put it back in her clutch. She grabbed her keys and looked towards her companion for the last hour. He was staring at her with a blank expression.; What a surprise.

"I um…" She looked over towards the door. "I have to go."

Sasuke nodded his head and looked back down at the screen. "Okay, see you at school then."

She got up and walked towards his door. When she opened it up, Sakura was about to leave but she thought better of it. She turned around and said quietly, "Thanks for hanging out with me." Then she was gone.

If she had looked back, even for a second, she would have seen that Sasuke was staring at her back. But she didn't, so she never saw.

* * *

><p>I know that it's shorter than the others, and I know that this is so late but please, bear with me. I'm trying to figure out how I want this story to go because I just don't see how I'm going to fit this into the summary that I had written.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** She [was] perfect  
><strong>Summary:<strong> She was perfect. At least, until she became Uchiha Sasuke's latest obsession  
><strong>Dedication:<strong> To Warped Tour because I'm honestly so stoked to see Sleeping with Sirens!  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Did anybody notice that in chapter two, I put down that her dad said that she was late by an hour and twenty-three minutes and eighty-six seconds? Pretty sure time doesn't go up to eighty-six.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke nodded his head and looked back down at the screen. "Okay, see you at school then."<em>

_She got up and walked towards his door. When she opened it up, Sakura was about to leave but she thought better of it. She turned around and said quietly, "Thanks for hanging out with me." Then she was gone._

_If she had looked back, even for a second, she would have seen that Sasuke was staring at her back. But she didn't, so she never saw._

* * *

><p>When Sakura got home, she noticed that it was around one o'clock in the morning. Her dad was going to be <em>beyond <em>pissed. Then, that got her thinking.

"He's pissed that I wasn't home and never checked in with him. Maybe he really _does_ care about me." That brought a tiny smile to her lips as she parked her car, and walked inside her house.

As soon as she got in, Sakura noticed that the lights were all off except for her bedroom. Must be in there.

As soon as she walked into her room, she screamed.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, wait. That motherfucker did <em>what <em>to your room?"

Sakura sighed and brought her hands to rub her already throbbing temples. Oh, yeah. This headache was going to be killer. She opened her eyes up to stare at her computer screen.

She was on oovoo with Karin because she was the only one available at three in the morning.

"He… he destroyed it." Sakura said in a whisper. She could feel tears coming to her eyes again. "He completely trashed my room. Everything's a mess, except for my clothes and accessories. He left all of that stuff alone."

"Why would he just leave all of your school things alone?" Karin tapped her chin thoughtfully. Then, her eyes got really wide and she stopped tapping her chin. "That fucking asshole!" She screeched into the computer.

"What? And don't be so loud! My dad might hear. I'm in enough trouble as is." She grumbled.

Karin ignored her. "That asshat is only doing that so that you don't embarrass him in public! He still wants you to look and act like the perfect daughter. He pisses me off so fucking much."

Sakura sighed and rubber her temples again. "I just… he wouldn't do that… would he?" She looked up at the screen with sad and tired eyes. When she got no response, Sakura looked away from the screen and tried to blink back her tears. Unfortunately, it wasn't working so she started rubbing her eyes; not even caring that her mascara was getting everywhere.

"Oh, sweetie. You shouldn't have to put up with this."

"It's fine."

"No, it's most definitely not fine." Karin glared at her keypad on the computer. "Why don't you just come and live with me? After all, even if that fucker does come looking for you, he doesn't know that you still associate with me. You'd be safe. He wouldn't even know where to begin looking for you."

"No, I can't just leave my dad—"

"That fucker is in no way your dad." Karin interjected.

"—because although it doesn't look like it, he needs me. He does."

"Are you sure it's him who needs you?"

Sakura tilted her head in confusion and asked cautiously, "What do you mean?"

Karin shook her head softly as a grimace fell upon her lips. "I don't think that… no, that's not it. Why would he… How can I explain this to you?" Karin glanced over at Sakura to see that she was looking everywhere but at her. "He's not the one that needs you, sweetie. It's the other way around."

As soon as Sakura heard that, she whipped her head around to stare at the lit up screen with a mixed expression. Karin could detect rage, sadness, and worst of all, hurt.

"How can you just _say _tha—"

"Sakura."

Said girl whipped around to see her dad standing right next to her wide open door.

"D-Dad! What… I thought you were asleep." She stuttered.

Her dad stalked over to the computer, grabbed it, and slammed the lid shut so that the video chat was disconnected. Luckily, when he glanced at the computer screen to see whom she was chatting with before closing it shut, Karin had hidden from view so that he wouldn't know whom she was talking to.

"If I see or even hear you make another peep, there will be severe consequences." With the laptop in hand, he turned and walked away. Slamming her door shut for good measure.

Sakura stared at her closed door with a mixture of emotions. She got up from her desk, and walked over to her bathroom. She got ready for bed, and then sat down gingerly on her bed. It took her a good two hours to get to sleep that night, and even then, she was plagued by nightmares.

* * *

><p>When Sakura woke up on Saturday, it was almost noon. She grumbled irritably about how late it was already.<p>

An hour later, she walked out of her room all ready to take on the day. She had taken a shower, gotten dressed into something presentable, and had her make-up on.

She walked downstairs towards the kitchen and saw that her dad wasn't there. His door was wide open, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Must be at the local whorehouse." With that said, she made breakfast for herself and then settled down for a nice and relaxing day.

Oh, how wrong she was.

Later that night, at around eight thirty, her dad stumbled in with a young girl hanging off of his arm.

Her dad glanced at her before glaring. "I suggest that you go to a friends house for the night." The girl giggled. Sakura took in her appearance.

The girl was wearing the shortest tube top that Sakura had ever seen in her life. It was more like she was wearing a bandeau because it only covered her breasts. She was also wearing the shortest skirt ever. It reached about upper thigh and was black leather. If the girl were to bend over, you would surely get an eye full. Fishnets decorated her legs, and her stripper boots went up to about mid-thigh. She had on large amounts of make-up.

She was a whore.

Said whore looked at Sakura with a smirk. "Yeah, be a doll and get out. Your pops and I are gonna go have some _fun_."

With that said, the two made their way up to her dad's bedroom. Only when she heard the door slam closed, did she get up and walk outside to her car.

Sakura drove her car for an hour and then pulled up at the parking lot of a cemetery. Only when she had shut her car off and was miles and miles away from her house, did she allow herself to cry.

She slept in her car that night.

* * *

><p>Monday came around painstakingly slow for Sakura. She was once again looking like perfection when she went to school and once again, everybody was ogling her. She put on her fake smile and waved at everybody and then walked over towards her locker. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to any of her school friends but if she didn't go to her locker, they would ask questions. Questions that she can't answer herself.<p>

So, she went to her locker.

The gang was all there (minus Sasuke) talking and laughing and just being _perfect_.

And she was the unofficial leader of this perfect group.

That idea made Sakura inwardly cringe.

Ino glanced down the hall to see that Sakura was walking their way. She grinned and clapped excitedly. "Sakura!"

Said girl looked at the excited blonde and smiled again. "Hey, Ino," She said as she got closer. Sakura reached her locker and started putting in her combination.

"I didn't see you at the party after the beer thing. What happened? You didn't leave," Ino wiggled her brows and giggled, "did you?"

"No, I was—" Sakura got cut off.

"She was with me."

Sakura looked to her left to see Sasuke.

She blinked at him. "When did you get here?"

"Just now."

"Yeah, hey! Sasuke, you never went downstairs! It was your own party! How could you not be there?"

"People annoy me." Sasuke grumbled.

"Then why did you have a party?" Ino asked as she scratched her nose.

"The dobe made me." His tone was clipped, almost like he was irritated by all of the questions.

Nobody said anymore.

"Alright, I need to get to class. I'll see you guys later." Sakura smiled at everybody, turned on heel, and walked away from the group. She didn't realize that somebody was following her until they were walking alongside of her. She glanced over towards her left to see that Sasuke was walking with her to class.

She furrowed her brow. He never walks with her to class.

Nonetheless, she smiled up at him and made small talk until they got to trig. When they got there, they both said bye and parted ways.

* * *

><p>When Sakura got home, she immediately ran up to her room, threw off her clothes, and put on baggy grey sweat pants and a tight, lime green tank top. She grabbed her long pink curls and tied them up into a messy bun on top of her head.<p>

_Screw being the perfect daughter, I'm at home._ She always did this. Whenever she would get home, Sakura would stop being the "perfect daughter" until her father got home. Sometimes, he didn't come home.

With all of Sakura's pent-up frustrations inside of her, she walked over towards the workout room in her house. Whenever she felt like she was going to hit rock bottom, she went to go work out until she was too exhausted to even think. Sometimes that took all night. Other times, she woke up to find herself lying in a puddle of sweat on the floor.

When she got into the room, she headed on over to the treadmill. This machine was her lifeline at times. She clung to this beeping machine in her toughest times. Starting up, she turned the machine onto fifty percent incline and the toughest terrain possible on it.

It had been a mentally exhausting few days for her, what with the party just a few days ago and now that bitch Ami questioning her. Ever since they've known each other, Ami's always had it in for Sakura and she wasn't sure why. It was probably because she actually spoke to Sasuke while if Ami would, all she would get is a grunt back. Yeah, it was probably that.

"Self-centered bitch." She spat out. Just thinking of Ami got her all riled up again, which made Sakura push herself harder on the treadmill.

At 10:47, Sakura finally stopped. She got off of the machine just about collapsed on her bed upstairs. She opened up the mini fridge that was next to her bed and grabbed a bottle of water that she gulped down quickly. The cool drink refreshed her for mere seconds before she fell asleep on her bed from exhaustion.

* * *

><p>I know that it's short, but the next one will be long. I swear.<p>

I will also be writing more because it is summah!(: Summer meaning schools out… for summah! Brownie points if anybody knows what song that's from without looking it up on Google.


End file.
